


Gajevy Week 2016 Drabbles

by generictripe



Series: Shipping Weeks [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Gajevy Week 2016, Morning Cuddles, Pining, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles for Gajevy Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiny Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _Though the rain outside was audible on the window glass, Gajeel thought that maybe he was faced with the brightest sun._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Fluff with established relationship.

Though the rain outside was audible on the window glass, Gajeel thought that maybe he was faced with the brightest sun. He tried to ignore it at first, shifting a little in bed away from the offender. Then another way. Then another. But even without him turned towards her, his own little sun blinded him.

Gajeel sighed,grumbled under his breath before facing her once again. 

Levy was fast asleep on her side of the bed, curled under their shared blanket like a cute little bug in a cocoon. Her book that she had been reading last night was laying on her chest. The red glasses she wore to read quickly were lopsided on her sleeping face.

In the dim gray light of morning, Gajeel watched her. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, lips parted slightly in sleep. As he stared at his lover, he wondered how a person like him had gotten so lucky. Not that he could complain. With a lopsided content smile, Gajeel curled around his tiny shrimp and closed his eyes. Just s few more minutes.

Though the skies outside were cloudy, he had his own golden wrapped in blankets next to him.


	2. First and Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first time Gajeel said it, they were alone but surrounded by words._
> 
> Genre: Angst

The first time Gajeel said it, they were alone but surrounded by words.  
The Council had an expansive library. The shelves of which were filled to bursting with books new and old. Words in languages familiar and those not donned the pages.  
Levy almost blacked out the first time she saw it.   
“Gajeel this is wonderful,” she breathed, stepping over to the nearest bookcase. She slipped a book from it’s shelf,fingering it’s pages gently. Then another. Then another. Soon Levy was seated at a desk, open books filling every space on the table.  
“Hey Shrimp,” Gajeel said leaning one shoulder on the bookcase, “you can’t bring them all home at one time.”  
Levy tore her eyes from the pages, staring at him from behind thick spectacles (when did she put those on?). “Watch me!”  
Gajeel chuckled,taking the seat next to her. “I am.”  
Suddenly Levy tensed. His crimson eyes on her were bright and inquisitive. A shiver ran through her as he studied her. Gajeel never looked at her this deeply or with anything other than a smug look on his face.  
“I love you.”  
The words were above barely a whisper. If Levy had it been staining so much she would have missed them.  
“What?!” The eloquent response made her cringe at herself.  
Gajeel himself adverted his eyes. “Nothing. Just thinking.”  
The first time she said it, they had just done something quite daring in that same library.  
Levy did not know what got into her. Maybe it was nearly a year of tension between her and her fellow council member Redfox or the reason could have been that look he had started to give her when he thought she was not looking.  
It did not matter in the end. It happened all the same.  
Levy was leaning over her favorite desk in the library, pointing at an ancient map. Her eyes sparkled in the light, excitement casting all shadow from the brown.   
Gajeel fancied she looked most beautiful when she was doing what she loved, not that you would catch him saying it out loud unless he was singing it.  
“I’ve got it,” Levy chattered, leaning in closer to Gajeel from across the table. “You can trace the movements on the map of ancient Fiore, using the text.” She waved to the massive tome next to her. “It’s obvious now!”  
“I knew you’d get it, Shorty. You’re smart like that,” he said, cocking a half smile.  
A tiny blush tinted her cheeks. It was not too often Gajeel gave her a sincere compliment. “I’m not that smart.”  
“Are you kidding? You’re the smartest person in Fiore!”  
“Now you’re being ridiculous.”  
“Nope. It’s true. Dragonslayers’ honor.”  
“That is scouts’ honor, Gaje-,” Levy opened her mouth to scold him but never got the whole sentence out.   
One or both of them had leaned forward too much. One or both of them had pressed their lips together. One or both of them was kissing back.  
Levy balled her tiny fists in the front of Gajeel’s uniform,crumpling the pristine fabric. He had his hand scrunched up in her wild blue hair, pushing them closer and closer.   
The kiss was sloppy and clumsy, a colliding of two inexperienced bodies more than anything. But God was it good!  
When they parted, there was more than desire on Levy’s lips.  
“I love you, Gajeel.”  
This time she did not have to ask for clarification when he said it back.  
The last time Levy said it everything had gone wrong.  
It had happened so quickly.  
They had been winning. The battlefield full of Fairy Tail members had been celebrating their newfound victory. They cheered and smiled as they fought. The guild was gaining traction over the opposition and would soon overtake them. After a long battle,soon they could rest. Happy ending. Drinks all around.  
But it was not over so soon.  
Levy had been the one hit in the opposition’s last attack. It was desperate. It was powerful. It was deadly.  
The remaining members fought anew, struggling against the only enemy. Except for two.  
The beam of light pierced right though Levy’s stomach, a hole clean though her. Like the wind had been knocked from her lungs,her knees buckled and she fell.   
Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground.  
She was so small in his arms, even more so than usual. Her fragile body hung limp, none of her usual vigor left. The blood from the wound blossomed like red red roses on the front of her clothes.   
But the only color Gajeel could see was brown.  
The brown of old books. The brown of fresh coffee. The brown of her fading eyes.  
“Le-levy,” he choked out, “No. Don’t close your eyes.”  
“It doesn’t hu-hurt.” Levy murmured more to herself than anyone. Then she squinted,focusing on Gajeel. “I’m sorry. I’m so-sorry.”  
“Don’t you apologize. Don’t you give up on me!” Anger and sorrow bubbled up into his throat as he spoke. Or was it tears?  
“I might not have a choice,” she whispered, smiling faintly. Her breathing had become ragged and shallow. Blood stained Gajeel’s clothes as he held her but he did not care. All that matter was the tiny blue-haired woman in his arms. “I love yo-you.” Then her breathing stilled  
“I…” The words caught in his throat. “I love you too, Levy.”  
The last time he said it, it was too late.


	3. Iron Clad Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When Gajeel was small he fancied that the stars were tiny of pieces of iron in the sky, glittering like priceless jewels._
> 
> Genre: Fluff

When Gajeel was small he fancied that the stars were tiny of pieces of iron in the sky, glittering like priceless jewels. With his massive dragon of a father looking on, he would turn his face towards the night sky, trying to count each one until he finally drifted off. He never got close to pointing to each one before his father had long fallen asleep curled around the boy.

Over the years, in the inky blackness of space, Gajeel drew and named his own constellations. One for his reptilian father. One for his moist best friend. One for the guild he loved. One for the tiny blue-haired mage whom he adored. 

Though he never spoke of his habit to a soul, not even said pretty mage. It was his secret. His tiny little unheard gift to those he held dear.

That winter night he was not outside under the stars. He was standing in the little bedroom he shared with Levy. The curtains were parted, letting in the light of a full moon and countless stars. Frost clouded the window glass, uncut by the warmth of the house.

She sat on the bed, silent and expectant.

"Wh-what did you say," he asked her, normal iron-strong voice quivering. 

"I'm pregnant."

The wind left his lungs in a gasp. Silently, he turned to the window. A lump grew in his throat as shock stiffen him. Was he really fit to be a father? A scary man like him? What if his own children feared him? What if they hated him? What if-

"Gajeel," Levy sounded like she had been punched. He wheeled around to face her. His silence had tore a hole in her heart. Tears glittered on her face like the stars in the sky. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be ha-"

He had her in his arms before she could finish. "Stop it, Shrimp. Of course I'm happy. Now quit your blubbering."

"I'm not crying," she protested into his shoulder, sniffing a little.

"What if they hate me," he said after a moment of silence. "What if they are scared of me?"

"Are you kidding?" Levy snorted a laugh. "If you treat them half as gently as you treat Pantherlily then they will adore you."

He was silent, humming an acknowledgment into her hair. Over her head he could see the stars from the window.

That night he named a new constellation.


	4. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Besides, doesn't it matter more what Levy might want?"_
> 
> Genre: fluff with mild pining

Levy could have punched a hole though his skull with the intensity of her stare. Gajeel could feel those wide coffee-colored eyes trained on the back of his head. He ducked his head down, focusing on the drink in front of him. 

The guild hall was quiet today. Or as quite as the building housing the most rambunctious guild could be. The mood was dampened by the steady rain outside that had nothing to do with the soggy mage Gajeel Redfox sat across from.

Juvia smiled at, all white and blue as she twirled a finger through her curly hair. "Juvia thinks that Levy can't take her eyes off of Gajeel."

He did not bother to look over his shoulder. He knew. Things were...different after Tenrou Island. And it wasn't just for him. The entire guild had a new life to it, like their reemergence had struck a sweet sounding chord in the guild.

"Does she look angry?" Could she be regretting their friendship? Could she know how his heart clenched when he looked at her? Could she know he was breaking the rules?

"No," Juvia answered, smiling sweetly. To the untrained eye it was a kind expression. But Gajeel knew it meant mischief of the highest kind. "Levy looks very sweet. Love makes a woman even more beautiful after all."

"Stop it, Raindrop," he snapped a little harsher than he intended. "You know I'm can't love her. A cute girl like her deserves someone better."

"Juvia thinks Gajeel has already broke that rule." Juvia glanced over his shoulder. "Besides, doesn't it matter more what Levy might want?"

"But-"

"Gajeel?" 

He turned his head around, nearly snapping his own neck in surprise. There was Levy in front of him like she had teleported across the room. She gazed at him with big brown eyes. Her delicate face was lit up with an eager smile. In her tiny hands, she held a crumpled piece of paper.

"What is it,Shrimp?" He swallowed the feeling welling up in his lung, threatening to drown him.

"Do you want to go on a job? I mean with me?" She held up her paper for him to read. Decent pay. Not much traveling. But it required two wizards.

"If that's what you want."


	5. Anxiety and Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gajeel swallowed down the anxiety and arousal building in his gut._
> 
> Genre: Smut

"Shut it,Shorty." Gajeel clamped one hand over Levy's mouth. Though the Council library was empty, save for the pair, the room had quite the nasty echo. Anyone walking in the hallway beyond could catch a listen of what was happening in the room. Gajeel did not want to risk that.

The couple was hidden behind a filled bookcase. Gajeel had the petite woman pinned against it, his palm over her mouth. His other hand was a little occupied down her skirt and between her thighs.

Their uniforms were hanging off haphazardly. Her skirt hung off her tiny hips. His jacket was bunched up as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back. 

His surprisingly gentle fingers enticed a muffled moan from her lips, stifled by his hand. The tiny woman squirmed against him, but not because she wanted to get away. On the contrary, little Miss Levy wanted to get as close to Gajeel as possible.

He grinned at her, Levy's eager hands pressing crescent shaped into his flesh. Slowly, he took his hand off of her mouth and rested it softly on her cheek. 

"Can you stay quiet? Or do you need my help?"

She glared at him, eyebrow twitching as she fought to keep her composure. Though he spoke to her so casually, his hand was still trying to reduce her to a quivering puddle. 

"Wh-what?" She drew in a deep breath,steadying herself. "You're not exactly helping?"

His sharp smile widen. Gajeel leaned in until he was right next to Levy's ear. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. His hand had stilled in her skirt. There was a deep silence, only broken by the sound of their breathing in unison.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Levy scoffed, pushing him back with both hands. "That's a stupid question," she scolded,rolling her eyes. 

He was smiling as he drew back, a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. "So you are liking it?"

She grimaced. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were fishing for praise."

Gajeel did not answer, but that steel sharp grin was enough of a response. Instead he, pressed a wet kiss high on her neck. Levy drew in a sharp breath, letting out a content moan as his teeth met her flesh. Her tiny hands wound themselves in his long hair,tugging him closer and closer.

With a loud popping noise, he released her skin. A pretty purple bruise was already forming were his teeth had marked her.

"Oops," he said, running his thumb over the hickey, "Looks like you'll have to were a scarf for a week."

Letting out a gasp, she released his hair,clapping a hand over her neck. "It's summer you idiot!"

"Oh well," he teased, kissing the tip of her nose,"I guess everyone will know!"

"Idiot! Jerk!"

"Shrimp," Gajeel shot back. 

She did not get time to answer. His lips were on her's as soon as she had opened her mouth to retort. Her body stiffened, but melted into the kiss. 

Their kisses were never neat or clean. Gajeel was never one to hold back and they applied to their intimate moments too. Her reciprocating the kiss only spurred him farther. 

The kiss deepen. While they were embraced, Levy had her hands on Gajeel's waistband, fumbling with the button. His hands, neither in her skirt now, had traveled to cup her petite ass.

Nipping on her bottom lip, he pulled away to look at her. Levy gazed up at him from under half-lidded eyelids. Her pretty lips were swollen and glistening from their shared kiss. The desire was unmistakeable in her coffee brown eyes and the way she still clung to the clasp on his pants. The sight of her like that, made his pants feel suddenly a little tighter.

Gajeel swallowed down the anxiety and arousal building in his gut.

"Do you want to.." He trailed off, not looking quite as confident as he did a moment ago. They hadn't gotten to the big S. E. X. ,but it seemed so right with her looking at him like that.

"Hell yes," she blurted,looking surprised at her own language, "I mean...N-not here. Let's go to my place. Privacy would be nice."

Gajeel nodded mutely. As she righted herself and walked out of the library, he thought he would have been a fool not to follow. 

So he did.


	6. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Levy loved to hear him sing._  
>  Genre: fluff

Levy loved to hear him sing. But when he one stage, in some ridiculous outfit it was not when she loved his voice the most. That was when her cheeks burned red, but she clapped anyway. That was when she was proud of him, despite her embarrassment. That was when she made sure to tease him once he stepped off the stage.

She loved his voice when he was talking softly to her, laying next to him in bed. Those quiet moments when the morning sun peaked though the window and the coffee brewed in the next room were perfect. His voice made them better.

She loved his voice best when they were joking around. He would tease her and call her names. Though it was annoying and frustrating sometimes to see that cocky grin, she endured just for that shred of genuine happiness in his eyes and the sound of his voice.

 

Gajeel was a man of simple pleasures. He liked music,cats and Levy. Boy, did he love Levy. His little Shrimp was a ray of sunshine in his otherwise bleak life.

He loved her voice when she was half asleep, all tousled hair and half-lidded eyes. She could never speak in complete sentences when she was like that, too burdened by her tired eyes.

He loved her voice best when she was absorbed in a book. Her voice would come out hushed but sharp as if she was trying to quiet him. Though that was okay. He would rather watch her anyway.


	7. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A perfectly beautiful summer day was gone with a matter of moments._
> 
> Genre: Fluff

The downpour had hit the small town so suddenly, that hardly anyone had a chance to grab an umbrella or shelter before being throughly drenched. A perfectly beautiful summer day was gone with a matter of moments. 

All down the main street people fled for the stores and cafes to escape the summer shower. However, down one of the side streets, no where near the safe haven of shelter, was a pair huddled up an awning.

It was a simple job, a translating task from a book collector. The task was absolutely perfect for Levy McGarden. Though the recent dark guild activity in towns between this one and Magnolia had Gajeel insisting on tagging along.

The rain had hit the town almost as soon as the pair exited the train station. 

"It's just a little rain, Shrimp," Gajeel grumbled. The old collector's house was just a few blocks away. Why stop now?

Levy huffed. Her dress was soaked through, dripping onto the dry pavement under the awning. Her bag was hugged tight to her chest, protecting the papers inside of it.

"A little rain," she explained, "can ruin paper. I can't risk having my notes soaked before reaching the job!"

"I guess that's true." Gajeel glanced down at her, watching a single raindrop fall from her shoulder and down to her chest. His mouth went dry and he adverted his eyes. "So what now?"

"We need to wait until the rain stops. Or at least until it slows a bit." She finally cast her eyes from the grey sky to meet Gajeel's crimson ones.

Her hair was dampened, hanging in haphazard blue curls around her face and dripping water from the tips. She sighed, dropping her bag to the ground. 

"It might be a little while though," she murmured.

Gajeel was silent, leaning against the building they took shelter under. 

As he looked at Levy, he thought maybe the sun had parted the clouds. 

"Are you cold,Shorty?" 

She puffed up, rounding on him. "No!" Though she could not hide the shiver that shook her small frame.

"You're shivering."

"No! I'm not!"

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you put some meat on your bones." Gajeel grinned at her, flashing sharp teeth.

"Don't tease me! Stup-" Her voice caught in her throat as Gajeel wordlessly plopped his heavy jacket over her shoulders.

"I don't want a shrimpy thing like you catching a cold," he muttered, adverting his eyes. 

Levy eyed him suspiciously. "That's...sweet."

"I can be sweet!"

"Not often," she said,pulling the jacket closer over her petite frame.

Gajeel was silent, turning his eyes to the clearing sky and trying to ignore how jealous he felt of the raindrops that got to touch her skin.


End file.
